The invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a domestic dishwasher.
Common to conventional dishwashers, in particular domestic dishwashers, is the disadvantage that their respective inlet valves are connected to an inlet hose, which is either aligned horizontally in the region of the inlet valve so that it is low down if there is a possible kink or aligned upward in the region of the inlet valve so that it can continually discharge toward the inlet valve. Apart from possible transport and installation problems with a horizontal or approximately horizontal alignment of the inlet hose in the region of the inlet valve, it is also difficult to protect it sufficiently and in a temporally independent manner against leaked water.